The killer, the team and the strangers
by Myaerdna
Summary: It was suppose to be like any other case... "He took Jake, Henry and Anthony"... "This unsub is unpredictable, he had killed sons and daughters of cops before, nothing will stop him from killing them too"..."What is what he really wants?"..."What's this note? It says 'you are going on the wrong direction'..."We most help them to find their kids"..."How?"..."With our own methods"
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is my second attempt at writing a fanfiction in English, so wish me luck! Oh yeah, I don't live in the US so I'm not sure if the terminology I used was correct...I need a beta. I can take criticism but please, no flames! I tried my best in this!**

**I don't own anything, I swear!**

**Read and enjoy. This is just the prologue.**

* * *

**The killer, the team and the strangers.**

It was suppose to be just like any other case.

They would learn what they could about the unsub, then make a profile, after that follow that profile to look for more clues about the killer, and finally, search for him/her before he or she could take another innocent life. That was the way they worked. It was simple.

What were the odds that, for the first time ever, the unsub would change his M.O. completely, right before they could catch him?

He killed children, from one year old to thirteen. But he didn't hunt any kind of children, he had killed cops children, sons and daughters of the very ones who had tried to catch him and failed. He saw the parent's cry of dismay for their loss, enjoyed every minute of it, and then went off for his next victim.

The unsub started hunting in D.C a few days ago, killing the son of a cop who tried to help in the last case he was. The locals tried in vain to find him and stop him. That's when the true slaughter began.

That's when the locals called the BAU for help.

The team started just like any other case, following their own M.O, not knowing that he was watching them, and, when they less expect it, he would attack.

He never touched any of the parents or any grown up, he never laid a hand on the woman who was babysitting the son of the leader of the team, he just knocked her out and took the child with him. He never tried to kill the father of the littlest kid, the blonde one, son of one of the females of the team; in fact, he was actually nice, he just injected him a sedative and left him lying there in the living room while he carried the crying kid in his arms, trying to shush him. The oldest of the kids was also the most difficult to take, but no impossible. He knocked out the mother just like the other female, she was the cousin of the toughest member of the team; the boy didn't leave willingly, but finally gave up when he threatened the life of his mom, who was lying unconscious on the floor of the kitchen.

The unsub took three children, three kids whose deaths would affect seven lives.

The team tried to act calm, they kept tracking him by their profile, hoping with all their hearts that they would find their kids safe and sound. They didn't expect any change, they weren't ready for it.

It was suppose to be just like any other case.

.

.

.

But the truth was… it wasn't.

* * *

**So...this is it. What do you think guys? Any interested? Or this was so bad that you couldn't keep reading for this part. Please, tell me what you think!**


	2. The Collector of innocents

**So here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The collector of innocents.

Three days ago:

The Detective George Johnson sighed as he saw the pictures of the latest victim. They all reminded him of his son, who was just like them: innocent, kind, so full of dreams and joy for life. Who could be that mentally ill to destroy something so… pure?

The moment the case got into his table a few weeks ago he knew that it was going to be a tough one. Nobody liked killed children.

It all had started a few days ago with a little girl named Judith Parton, ten years old, daughter of former military and a housewife, she was found slaughtered in her own room, with her little hands placed delicately in her stomach, like if she was sleeping peacefully. That didn't change the fact that she was covered in blood. The forensic expert said that she had died because of the blood loss, but she didn't feel any pain. The killer had drugged the child in her sleep and then proceeded to kill her, as if the pain wasn't what he wanted, but the mess and the blood that came along with the death. There wasn't a sexual assault either.

The new victim was a boy, David Miller, twelve years old, son of a school teach and of ex cop of Chicago, he was killed the same way as Judith.

This last kid was what intrigue George, his father Daniel Miller, had worked a case where the children were killed in the same M.O. After a few days tracking the killer, Daniel received a letter saying '_Your son is the next. From now on no matter what you do, no matter where you go, you will experience the same pain as the others. Prepare yourself. That is, unless you catch me first- The collector of innocents'_. Daniel's wife got so scared that she forced her husband to resign his job and move to another city. That was a few months ago.

George heard that there were similar cases before in other states, but the investigations never got very far and they always ended like this. With the son or the daughter of a cop ending dead.

Now it seemed like this was their turn to try to catch the guy.

He didn't like to ask for help, but the truth was that this guy was awfully good at hiding. So after talking to his team he made the call.

The contact he called was unique in every way, but always got the job done. He smiled as he recalled the conversation a night ago.

"_So…let me get this straight. You want me to take a flight from Alexandria to D.C to help you catch a serial killer " his friend said in a small, calculative voice._

"_Well, we don't _know _it is a serial killer yet, the other cases could be just coincidences"_

"_No, my friend. There are no coincidences. From what you told me by now I can tell you are dealing with a serial, no matter where you look at. The true big question here is: how the hell you got into Detective if you can't see something that obvious?" George rolled his eyes, he could hear the mocking tone in his friend._

"_You are just mad because I didn't tell you when I got promoted"_

"_See? Now that's the observant guy I know" his friend joked "Okay, I will help you, with one condition though."_

"_Okay I'm listening"_

"_I want to help you in secret." That took George by surprise. _

"… _Why?"_

"_You know how I work, my methods are not always liked by others. Besides I would like to keep my face to myself for a while. If your colleagues know me, there will be no turning back"_

"_You know that you are the strangest person I ever known, right?" _

"_Right. So we have a deal?"_

"_Yeah, we have a deal."_

"_Okay, I'll take the next flight to the US. Where do I meet you?"_

"_How about outside the Abraham Lincoln mausoleum?"_

"_Very well, see you soon."_

George got a call from in the morning, the flight got delayed, so he wouldn't see his friend in one more day.

"Johnson, can I have a word with you for a second?" George heard as he was pulled out of his thoughts. The chief of D.C police, Brian Brown, was looking at him with serious eyes.

"Uh, yes sir" George said as he stood up from his desk. While they walked to the chief office he caught a glimpse of his friend, Will Lamontagne. They weren't in the same unit, but got along pretty good.

"Going home Will?" he said as Will stopped dead in his tracks with a smile.

"No, to the airport. My wife is coming back early from Texas so I'm going to surprise her" Will said happily, George smiled.

"Say 'hi' to her for me, okay? And to your son too"

"I will. See you tomorrow" and with that Will got out of the place.

George kept his smile as he entered his chief office, we envied Will a little. Even if his wife was a federal agent, they still were together no matter to odds. Not like he and his ex wife, who left him and his son without looking back, if George had not had his son by his side, he didn't know what he would have done. That has always been his problem, he was way too sentimental for this job. Maybe for everything.

"Sit down, Johnson" Chief Brown said, pulling George out his thoughts again.

"Yes, sir"

"I want to talk to you about your recent case"

"We still have no leads, sir. Putting aside Mr. Miller's declaration I'm afraid to say that we got nothing. The killer is meticulous and has left no evidence in any of the last crime scenes…"

"We received and envelop this afternoon" Brown said, interrupting George rambling.

"W-what? From who?"

"See for yourself" Brown said as he gave George the letter. It said:

'_You tried to catch me, just like the others. You will fail, just like the others. Your son will pay the price, just like the others- The collector of innocents' _

George blood ran cold as he read the words. This letter only meant one thing: his son, James, twelve years old, one of the most pure, innocent, and happy persons he ever met, was the next.

To be continued…

* * *

**Sorry if the team wasn't in here, but you had to meet George Johnson first, he is very important. Let me know what you think! Please!**


	3. Precognition

**I don't own anything. **

**Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

The precognition.

Two days ago.

_Reid_:

Spencer woke up with a start. It was 4:00 am and this was the third time he was brutally awakened by a dream he couldn't recall. It almost sounded silly. Dr Spencer Reid, youngest member of the BAU with an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory _couldn't_ remember a nightmare. Because it had to be a nightmare. What other explanation he could get after waking up three times in a row covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily and with a terrible feeling that something wasn't right? And that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was what came _after_ the nightmares: pain.

Yep, the headaches came back. And. Worst. Than. Ever.

At first he thought this was his subconscious answer to Emily's departure to the Interpool, but that was months ago. He had even come to terms about it.

He flinched as he turned on the light, feeling the pain becoming stronger. Even after going to a dozen of doctors for more than a year, none of them could tell what was wrong with him, and he was starting to fear for the worse. If there was a God, he prayed that he hadn't what he thought he was having.

He knew that he wouldn't get any sleep anymore, so after a few minutes trying to calm the throbbing in his head he finally got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. He had resigned himself of spending the rest of the morning finding out how to calm down his headache, and, if lucky, reading something.

Just before getting into the bathroom he caught a glimpse of a picture of his godson, Henry, who was probably the only little child in the world he was good with. Right next to the picture was a little present wrapped in shinning blue colors. Today was Henry's fourth birthday. Spencer had never been good with presents, no matter how good profiler he was, but he was proud about this one. It was one of the first books his mom used to read at him when he was a child, The Canterbury Tales by Chaucer. He knew that it wasn't exactly a book for a four year old kid, but he wanted to share something like that with his godson.

A strange feeling appeared out of nothing as he saw the present, it was the same feeling he felt when he woke up, the feeling that something was _very_ wrong. But what? And more importantly, why? Today was supposed to be a happy day, even JJ took the day off so she could prepare Henry a small birthday party at night, and all the team was looking forward to it. Then why he felt this way?

Spencer tried to push his pessimist thoughts away and replace them with more optimistic ones. Today was going to be a good day, after all, what could possibly go wrong?

_Hotch_:

"Jack! Breakfast is ready, you better hurry up, we are running late!" Jessica said as she served two glasses of milk and settled the table. Aaron appeared behind her a few minutes later with a big plate full of pancakes in his hands.

"I'm coming!" they heard Jack say.

"He won´t come unless you tell him what's for breakfast" he told her with a smile and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Jack! The pancakes will get cold!" Jessica tried again, following her brother-in-law advice.

"We are eating pancakes!?" Jack said with surprise, and before Hotch could blink, and he _never_ blinked, his son was already sitting at the table.

"Whoa, buddy. That was fast!"

"Eat quickly, Jack" Jessica insisted, looking at the clock. School started in forty five minutes.

"Yes, aunt Jessie"

Hotch smiled as he watched his son try to eat a whole pancake in one bite and failing completely.

"So, seems like you and Beth are getting… along pretty well" Jessica said in a small, kind voice. She didn´t have any intention of fighting, she was just trying to make conversation.

Before Hotch could even think an answer, Jack spoke.

"I like Beth, she is good to me" that made both Jessica and Aaron smile.

"He is right, we both like Beth very much" Hotch said, turning to Jessica. He had sensed her curious tone the moment she made the question, and knew she didn't have bad intentions.

"I'm happy. For both of you. From what I heard, she seems fine"

"Yeah. She is"

Jessica looked at the soft smile in Aaron's face. It has been a long time since she saw that smile, when… when her sister was alive.

As if reading her thoughts, Hotch got a little closer to Jessica and said in a quieter voice.

"I'm not trying to replace Hayle, Jessica"

"Oh! Aaron, I know that. I do" she said, almost in alarm. "I am sure she would want you to move on and be happy. You… you are happy, right?"

It took him a few minutes to answer, but when he did, it was accompanied by a soft and a whole-hearted smile.

"Yes, I am"

There were a few more moments in silence, and then Jack spoke, snapping both adults out of their thoughts.

"I finished daddy"

"Good, buddy. Now go brush your teeth" Jack nodded and, as fast as he came, he left.

"Today is Henry's birthday. Did you buy a present?" Jessica asked, changing easily the topic, and laughed as she saw the horror in Aaron's face.

"Don't worry, Jack told me about the party a week ago and just as I thought you forgot to buy something, so I took care of it. Jack knows where it is." Hotch let out a sigh of relief as he heard those words.

"I own you one"

"Yes you do"

Jack came back running again, present in hands, and jumped into his father's legs.

"I chose it, daddy!" he announced, proud of himself.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a mini truck. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it, buddy. Are you excited for the party?"

"Yeah!"

Jessica smiled at her nephew's excitement.

"So I will pick him up at school today and wait for you in here until you return from work tonight, does that sounds okay?"

"Yes, thank you again, Jessica"

"Don't mention it. Okay Jack, time is up. We most go now, say bye to daddy"

Jack hugged his father's neck quickly and Aaron quickly returned the hug.

"Bye bye daddy"

"Good bye, Jack. See you at night"

"Bye Aaron. Be careful"

Hotch nodded with a smile in his face as he too started to take his things to go to the BAU. As he put on his coat his eyes caught a glimpse of Henry's present, which Jack had placed near a photo of him and his dad, and felt a strange feeling. The morning had been great so far, it was a beautiful day. Then why he suddenly felt that something was _very _wrong?

Aaron banished that thought as quickly as he could before it could change his mood. Nothing bad was going to happen today.

_Morgan:_

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. A huge understatement. Since his beloved cousin Cindy was rescued a few months ago, she and her son Anthony had been staying with her mother in Chicago. Of course, he went to visit them every once in a while, but this was the first time they came to D.C. So seeing them standing at his front door was a surprise, a nice one.

"Hey!" he greeted them with a happy smile while he stood aside to let them in his house "What are you guys doing here?"

Cindy smiled back as she placed both of her hands on Anthony's shoulders.

"Anthony wanted for a while to visit you, so after saving a little money we thought you could use a surprise. Do we come at a bad moment?"

"What? No! Not at all!" he replied, smiling even more. He knelt to see Anthony in the eye.

"So you wanted to see me, lil' man?"

"Yes" Anthony said happily "I missed you"

"_We_ missed you" Cindy corrected and finally walked those few steps that separated her from her cousin to give him a hug, with the boy in the middle. Derek smiled and returned the hug.

He was so happy to see both of them, they were his family after all.

"So where are you staying at?"

"We are at the Holiday Inn Washington-Georgetown"

"So you are here for a vacation?"

"Well, something like that"

Derek nodded as he watched his watch. He was late for work.

"Hmm listen. I gotta run. How about you guys join me and my team at the birthday party of the son of one of my friends?"

"But we don't have any present" Cindy said, getting immediately that she was delaying her cousin. It didn't take a profiler to see he was in a rush.

"We could make them one of grandma's favorite desserts, that would count as a gift, right?" Anthony proposed and Morgand almost kissed the kid. Almost.

"That's a great idea! You could go and get whatever you need and make it here. Here are my keys, I don't think your room has an oven" he said as fast as he could. Cindy caught the keys and tried not to laugh at his cousin words.

Morgan quickly gave Cindy a kiss on the cheek, ruffled a little Anthony's hair and ran away from the house closing the door behind him.

Cindy giggled as she turned to her son.

"What we got ourselves into?"

"Apparently, in a birthday party" the boy said with a smile.

.

.

.

While Morgan turned on the car he saw his cousin and nephew getting out the building too. Somehow, as he saw them, he felt a strange and sudden feeling of impotence that had nothing to do with the fact that he was running late. He felt like a little voice was screaming at him _don't let them out of your sight, don't let them alone in your house_, but he didn't get why. Today was a good day, the sky was blue, it was Henry's birthday and his family came to visit him.

Derek shushed the voice away and drove out of the parking lot. It was not like something bad was going to happen today.

_JJ:_

Today was a big day. That was what JJ was thinking while she cleaned the breakfast dishes alone in the kitchen.

Her little boy turned four years old. It took her a while to convince her boss, but finally she managed to get this day off to prepare him a real birthday party. Will had to work today, but he promised that he would make it to the night and so did her friends. She wondered with a smile what kind of presents Garcia had prepared for her son, knowing her, she had to be ready for _anything_. Spence was another story of course and she was truly curious about what his present would be.

Since today was school day Will took Henry into the kindergarten before going to work. Henry was completely excited about today and she promised herself that he would enjoy every minute of it.

Today was going to be _perfect._

_Will:_

He had to admit that he was surprised when Chief Brown told his unit to go to a crime scene. They still hadn't finished their other case.

Then what surprised him more was the fact that JJ's team was out of say crime scene.

"Hey!" he heard from Spencer as he got out the van.

"Hey" he greeted back with a small smile.

"They send you here?"

"Yeah. Seems like you are staying local too. What did you get?"

"Child homicide and parent suicide. The bodies are still inside." Hotch said, appearing out of nothing. Will nodded and entered the house in silence. He walked upstairs and entered the room he thought had the victims, then he froze.

"Oh no…"

"What is it?" Reid asked "Did you know the victims?"

"Yes, that is James Johnson." Will tried hard not to look in the eye to the bodies "And the father is…_was_ George Johnson. Detective George Johnson"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A shadow looked with curiosity how the the police and the FBI team talked inside the room. He hadn't expected that his little mission to cause so much attention. Usually they gave up once he took another life to his collection. Haven't they understood his mission yet? Why they couldn't get that he was doing a good thing, he was saving those childs from their own parents. He had to admit, he enjoyed the pain in the parents eyes, he enjoyed the fact that they felt the same way he did. The Detective's death took him by surprise, he didn't expect him to kill himself. He was weak.

The shadow looked with a calculative smile the new two FBI members that were joining the scene. He had big plans for them.

"Seems like this will be a _busy_ day…"

* * *

**I got surprise when I read the mistakes just after I uploaded this chapter, and realized that the ending was incomplete. Sorry for the ones who read it before. My bad.**

**See? Told you the poor George was important. Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? **


End file.
